Miiverse
|0=N1000sh |1=GarchompMatt |2=OliverTEENAGER13}}Miiverse.png |Caption = |0=Two Kung Fu Men fight over which one of them the post was supporting on N1000sh's Miiverse |1=There's a whole lot of Kong on GarchompMatt's Miiverse |2=Ken gets jealous of Ryu's inclusion in Smash on OliverTEENAGER13's Miiverse}} |Creator = N1000sh OliverTEENAGER13 |Downloadlink = N1000sh's version GarchompMatt's edit AyrtonJensen1's first edit AyrtonJensen1's second edit OliverTEENAGER13's version}} Miiverse is a stage featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U that is based on Nintendo's now defunct social network of the same name. The defining feature of the Miiverse stage was that posts drawn from the respective 'support' communities of the current combatants were displayed in the background at a random and relatively slow pace, though they became more frequent when a character scored a K.O. or when a Smash Ball was in play. The stage itself had become notorious in the west due to the nature of western Miiverse posts, often showcasing memes, phalluses, negative posts and crude drawings. In M.U.G.E.N, Miiverse has been created by N1000sh and OliverTEENAGER13, with both versions being based on the Miiverse stage as it appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. N1000sh's version was subsequently edited by GarchompMatt to provide compatibility with versions of M.U.G.E.N older than 1.1 and to fix minor issues such as stage alignment; two additional edits were created by AyrtonJensen1, with the first being a modification of GarchompMatt's edit to replace some of the Miiverse post graphics with ones they created, and the second being a combination of the first edit's sprites file and the original version's definitions file. N1000sh's version |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |Zoom=1 |Zoomin=1 |Zoomout=0.6 |SuperJump=Yes |Resolution=High}} N1000sh's version is almost identical in appearance to the Omega form Miiverse stage seen in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, the only difference being the posts that are shown throughout the fight appearing in sets of three and being arranged in a triangular formation rather than popping up in random positions. While there are a total of 51 posts, the same three posts will always show up together in any particular set, furthermore, the sets are also not randomised and will cycle through the same order, with the cycle repeating itself once the last set has been and gone; most of the posts originated from a collaboration thread set up by N1000sh on the Mugen Fighters Guild, where users could submit their own posts to be featured in the stage.[Collab Miiverse Stage - The Mugen Fighters Guild] The stage supports screen zooming and features alpha transparency, but only functions in M.U.G.E.N 1.1 as a result. 'Videos' Nsh's M.U.G.E.N Miiverse stage 'GarchompMatt's edit' |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |SuperJump=Yes |Resolution=High |Edit=1 |ID=1}} This edit by GarchompMatt grants the stage functionality outside of M.U.G.E.N 1.1, though the zoom feature has been removed as a result and graphics that made use of alpha transparency were altered and given 256-colour palettes; the stage floor was also made sharper and less jagged around the edges, along with the borders for the post sprites being made consistent. The positioning of the stage's elements has been adjusted, shifting them over to the left in order to centralise them. 'AyrtonJensen1's first edit' |Animated=Yes |Parallax=No |SuperJump=Yes |Resolution=High |Edit=1 |ID=2}} | | }} AyrtonJensen1's first edit is a modification of GarchompMatt's edit, resulting in it being compatible with versions of M.U.G.E.N prior to 1.1 and featuring the same alterations to the stage graphics, though some of the Miiverse post graphics have been replaced with those the editor has created; they all use multiple shades of green instead of the single white and dark grey shades present on the originals, making them appear inconsistent with the rest of the post graphics. The position of the background graphic was changed in the sprites file, so instead of it being centre-aligned, the axis is now located near the top-left; this results in the graphic failing to cover the entire height of the stage should the camera move high enough vertically, exposing the application background colour. This edit is bundled with three definitions files that each have a different music file associated with them. 'AyrtonJensen1's second edit' | | }} AyrtonJensen1's second edit is essentially their first edit with the camera zoom functionality of the original version, using the sprites file of the former and the contents of the definitions file of the latter. As with the first edit, the stage features three definitions files that all have a different music file allocated to them, though because the music files are the same as those from the first edit, the lack of loop parameters in Miiverse1.1.def causes the music to end abruptly for that version of the stage. OliverTEENAGER13's version OliverTEENAGER13's version of Miiverse is based on the regular version of the stage as it appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, complete with (nonfunctional) platforms, though it lacks any kind of recreation of the character support panels. The stage graphics were custom-made by KentoBalistoPixel Art Miiverse Stage by KentoBalisto - DeviantArt, with the stage consisting of one sprite for the floor and one for the background, thus featuring no animation. The stage is of an average width and features just enough height for the camera to follow characters vertically. References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Nintendo Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages